November 28, 2014 Smackdown results
The November 28, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 25, 2014 at the Allen County War Memorial Coliseum in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Summary With the WWE Universe still digesting the Thanksgiving holiday, the returning Beard fed SmackDown an Intercontinental Championship Match, a United States Title Battle Royal and an explosive showdown pitting Ryback against Seth Rollins. Newly crowned WWE Tag Team Champions The Miz & Damien Mizdow kicked off SmackDown with “Miz TV.” After expounding on how “he” won the titles at Survivor Series, The Awesome One introduced another Superstar who made a huge impact that night by knocking out John Cena and turning traitor to Team Cena, Big Show. Encouraged by Miz, the giant explained that he never should have joined Team Cena and expressed his outrage over Superstars like Erick Rowen judging him. Before he could continue, though, Daniel Bryan emerged and declared the show to be “Daniel Bryan’s SmackDown” — as he was running things for the evening! The former WWE World Heavyweight Champion set up a series of matches. They included Ryback vs. Seth Rollins, an Intercontinental Title Match between Luke Harper and former titleholder Dolph Ziggler and — because Rusev failed to say the Pledge of Allegiance on Raw — a 20-Man Battle Royal for the United States Title. After Jack Swagger eliminated Tyson Kidd in the closing moments of the SmackDown Battle Royal for the U.S. Title, the remaining three competitors were The Real American, Cesaro and Rusev. While it looked like the Swiss Superman would dispose of the Russian titleholder, Rusev was able to keep one foot off the ground and reenter the action. Then, seconds after Swagger eliminated Cesaro, Rusev reengaged and kicked him out of the ring for the victory. Claiming that while the demons molded Dean Ambrose, he controlled the demons. Brat Wyatt shared his goal of sending The Lunatic Fringe “back where he belongs” at WWE TLC. Five days after capturing the Divas Title from AJ Lee at Survivor Series, Nikki Bella overcame Emma with the Rack Attack. The titleholder then fired back at AJ's controversial comments from Raw, saying that her adversary will always just be that “pathetic girl from New Jersey.” The dig brought AJ charging to the ring to attack Brie as the Divas Champion made her escape. Santino Marella attempted to get a laugh at Kane's expense as the agitated Superstar was forced to sell T-shirts to the WWE Universe, but the intimidating former Director of Operations ultimately made The Milan Miracle scream and run without saying a word. Later, the same T-shirt area was shown in absolute turmoil, with the table broken as if someone had been thrown through it. Back in the ring, just when it looked as if Ryback was about to overcome Seth Rollins with Shell Shocked, Kane emerged with a steel chair and caused the match to end in a disqualification. While The Human Wrecking Ball fought back after the bell, he found himself on the wrong end of a 2-on-1 disadvantage and ended up suffering an excruciating chair assault and a chokeslam onto the chair from Monster Kane. The New Day dawned on SmackDown, as Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods worked together with absolute precision in their debut match as a group — soundly defeating Heath Slater, Titus O’Neil & Curtis Axel. In the height of SmackDown's Intercontinental Championship main event, Dolph Ziggler suffered a fierce assault from Luke Harper around the SmackDown announce table. Nevertheless, with the help of a thunderous kick, the resilient Showoff had enough presence of mind to get back in the ring at the last second and overcame the titleholder by count-out. While the finish allowed Harper to hold onto the illustrious title, when he tried to attack Ziggler with it afterward, he ended up with a post-match Zig Zag for his trouble. Results ; ; *Dark match: Sami Zayn defeated Justin Gabriel *Rusev (w/ Lana) © defeated Adam Rose, Cesaro, Damien Mizdow, Diego, Erick Rowan, Fernando, Goldust, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Justin Gabriel, Sin Cara, Stardust, The Big Show, The Miz, Titus O'Neil & Tyson Kidd in a 20 Man Battle Royal to retain the WWE United States Championship (10:10) *Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Emma (1.45) *Ryback defeated Seth Rollins (w/ J&J Security) by DQ (10:10) *New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Curtis Axel & Slater Gator (Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil) (3:40) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Luke Harper © by Count Out in a WWE Intercontinental Championship match (7:43) Battle Royal eliminations Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bryan interrupted “Miz TV” with special guest Big Show SD_797_Photo_003.jpg SD_797_Photo_005.jpg SD_797_Photo_008.jpg SD_797_Photo_010.jpg SD_797_Photo_014.jpg SD_797_Photo_017.jpg WWE United States Title 20 Man Battle Royal SD_797_Photo_021.jpg SD_797_Photo_022.jpg SD_797_Photo_026.jpg SD_797_Photo_041.jpg SD_797_Photo_044.jpg SD_797_Photo_049.jpg Bray Wyatt celebrated his upcoming TLC Match against Ambrose SD_797_Photo_050.jpg SD_797_Photo_055.jpg SD_797_Photo_056.jpg SD_797_Photo_057.jpg SD_797_Photo_058.jpg SD_797_Photo_060.jpg Nikki Bella v Emma SD_797_Photo_067.jpg SD_797_Photo_068.jpg SD_797_Photo_069.jpg SD_797_Photo_072.jpg SD_797_Photo_075.jpg SD_797_Photo_076.jpg Ryback v Seth Rollins SD_797_Photo_080.jpg SD_797_Photo_083.jpg SD_797_Photo_084.jpg SD_797_Photo_088.jpg SD_797_Photo_098.jpg SD_797_Photo_102.jpg Big E, Kingston & Woods v Axel & Slater Gator SD_797_Photo_104.jpg SD_797_Photo_105.jpg SD_797_Photo_106.jpg SD_797_Photo_109.jpg SD_797_Photo_116.jpg SD_797_Photo_118.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Luke Harper SD_797_Photo_121.jpg SD_797_Photo_125.jpg SD_797_Photo_128.jpg SD_797_Photo_142.jpg SD_797_Photo_147.jpg SD_797_Photo_148.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #797 at CAGEMATCH.net * #797 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events